Man Up And Say Something
by Shaylon Ashriel
Summary: When you want something or someone you just can't sit and watch from the sidelines you have to man up and say something before it's too late. Please Review and sorry I suck a summaries.


**Disclaimer: I totally own nothing and since this was a request off of my Quizilla account I don't even own the OC ^^.**

"Just think about it. Not as another homework assignment but as a chance to bring up your grade and prove to Snape that you really do pay attention in his class." Sydney tried to turn Snape's essay into a positive experience.

"What a fantastic way to put that." Hermione told her with a bright smile.

"One problem with that though." Ron pointed out.

"Which is?"

"We don't actually really pay attention in his class." Ron smiled sheepishly.

"Well shame on you." Sydney wagged her finger at Harry and Ron in mock disappointment.

"You girls are still gonna help us though?" Harry asked hopefully.

"By help you mean rewrite our papers so they appear to be in your words?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other then back at Sydney and Hermione and shook their heads, "No…"

"Why do we always go through this? Of course that's what they mean and of course we'll help them." Sydney smiled and pushed a few of her brown curls behind her ears, showing her glasses and eyes a bit better.

"Sydney!" An Irish voice beckoned for the trio's friend.

"If you don't mind I'm going to walk with Seamus. I have to give him his notes."

"You're using Seamus's notes?" The 3 asked Sydney with a quizzical look.

"I wrote mine twice so he'd have a copy. Its an early birthday present. I'll see guys later." Sydney waved before turning and joining Seamus.

Harry watched her walk away carefully studying her every movement.

"He hates to see her go, but he loves to watch her walk away." Fred and George teased in unison from behind the 3

Harry turned around, "When did you 2 get here?"

"Just now, in time to see Sydney blow you off for Seamus." Fred smiled.

"We were looking for Syd. We needed to try something out on her." George informed them, "But... we're to late, Seamus got her. I hope nobody else misses their chance because they were to shy or nervous and/ or scared?"

"Yoou 2 were to shy, nervous, and/or scared?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Bloody hell, Harry! They're trying to say man up and say something to her." Ron told him.

"He's right. We should all take a second to savor this… it's not very often we can say this about Ron," The twins stayed silent for a few seconds then started to walk away, "But he is right. Harry say something. We'll catch up later."

"Harry sighed dramatically as him, Hermione, and Ron began to walk to their next class, "How am I supposed to say anything when I'm never alone with her?"

"Oh! I know! Harry, Sydney and I planned on studying tonight in the library. You can go instead of me and tell her I couldn't make it." Hermione suggested happily.

"Just you and her were supposed to be there?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry took a second to study the girl sitting at the far table before joining her. She had modified her uniform. She was just wearing her button-up shirt with a few more buttons than usual unbuttoned, showing off a bit more of her gorgeous curvy figure. Her brown curls fell delicately on her shoulders. Her pink glasses framed her tantalizing blue eyes and her full lips just teased him practically daring him to get a taste.

Harry walked over there and cleared his throat attempting to gain her attention, "Hey Sydney, Hermione sent me to tell you she couldn't make it."

"Oh, well would you like to join, Harry?" She asked quietly.

Harry could feel his heart beating faster as she said his name. He just nodded and sat down beside her.

They spent the next hour with him asking questions and her answering them, and him pretending he was able to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Can I talk to you about something other than potions?" Harry asked.

"Of course."

"Well there's this girl, I've had a crush on since like the 1st and 2nd year but I choke every time I try to say something to her. What should I do?"

Sydney didn't really at all like Harry talking about girls with her because well she was a bit jealous and hurt. However Harry was her best friend and she wouldn't give him bad advice, "Maybe you should show her. With flowers or poems-"

Harry cut her off by kissing her. She was surprise totally caught off guard. Harry pulled away, "Sorry."

"No! No! Don't be sorry. That's good, a kiss would be a good way to show someone you like them."

"I was trying to show YOU, you got that right?"

"I didn't…" She blushed in embarrassment/

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know and-"

Sydney kissed him.

"So does this mean… you like me too?" Harry asked blushing.

Sydney nodded and smiled before reconnecting their lips.


End file.
